


Bruno Gianelli and the Little Redhead Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Manchester Part I, Episode: s03e02 Manchester Part II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Rarely do I do anything stupid. It's been known to happen but I gotta tell you that I don't remember the last time."





	Bruno Gianelli and the Little Redhead Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Carlin gave me the idea to take them back and I thank her for it.  


* * *

The car sped down the road, going much faster than it should have. There were not many cops waiting on a New Hampshire dirt road to pull over speeders. She was shotgun in a ragtop silver Ford Mustang. The top was down and the wind whipped through her red hair. He bought her a scarf, the kind that made Margaret feel like Eva Marie Saint or Greer Garson in the movies she watched as a young girl. Bruno pulled off the dirt road to a grassy area. Turning off the car, they sat for a few moments in silence.

“This is beautiful.” She said. Margaret unbuckled her seatbelt, sitting on top of the seat.

“I just needed some peace. They are driving me out of my mind and I am ready to snap.”

“Who?”

“All of them. Toby, Doug, Connie, and Sam. I need space before I choke someone. Once I snap, it is hard to pull myself back in. How much trouble can I get into in a meadow? It is nice out here.”

“It reminds me of the places I used to roam around when I was a little girl. I used to lie out in the grass and read for hours…imagine I was one of the March sisters or Emma Woodhouse. Sometimes Ann would convince me to climb trees with her. That’s how I broke my clavicle.”

“Jesus that must have hurt.”

“I didn’t feel a thing. I passed out from the shock.”

“Understandable.”

“Hey, where did you disappear to last night after we all left the bar? I wasn’t exactly looking for you, and I know we said…I was just wondering. I wanted to take a walk.”

“I was in the barn. I just needed a little space and then CJ came in. She had been drinking a lot. I um…”

“You what?”

“I just wanted to make sure she was alright. Leo came in and I left.”

“Hmm.”

She got out of the car and began to walk around. Bruno followed her.

“Margaret…”

“Did something happen between you and CJ?”

“What? Why would you ask me that?”

“Just tell me the truth. If the whole world is getting ready to cave in I would like some warning.”

“I didn’t mean…Marnie can we just not talk about it?”

“We’re not talking about anything.” She replied. “Just promise me that you didn’t do anything too stupid.”

“Stupid, wow I'm hurt.” He took her hand. “Did you know that I have two Masters degrees? Rarely do I do anything stupid. It’s been known to happen but I gotta tell you that I don’t remember the last time.”

“Two Masters degrees; impressive. Is Leo going to put out a hit on you?”

“He probably already has. Everything is going to be fine. I did not bring you out here to discuss all that. I just wanted to get away. C’mere.”

He pulled her close and they shared a tender kiss. Margaret smiled though she had no idea what to make of Bruno Gianelli’s interest in her. He was definitely sexy, smart, and he made her feel elated. He was also a smug asshole, and though she never felt this way about any other man before, that was more attractive than the other things.

“I thought we could have a nice time out here. I brought a blanket and you know…” Bruno kissed her neck and Margaret sighed. “Just an hour or so of quiet contemplation.”

“I don’t have much more than that.” she whispered. “I had to lie to Leo…tell him I had a headache. I don’t like to lie to him.”

“Yeah, I know. No more talk of Leo. For one hour we are just going to take a load off, OK?”

“OK.”

They went back to the car. Bruno grabbed the blanket and the bag he brought with lunch. They set up under a beautiful birch tree. His back rested against it as Margaret lay on her stomach, feet dangling in the air.

“Two Masters degrees seems excessive.”

“I felt I had a lot to learn. They come in very handy when I wow people with my superior intellect. Do you have a degree?”

“I graduated magna cum laude from American University. at one point I thought I might want to be a teacher but children en masse intimidate me. so I compromised and went to work for Leo McGarry.”

“Where were you before him?” Bruno asked, taking the cider she offered.

“I've only ever been with Leo. It was my first job out of college and I don’t regret a single moment of our time together.”

Well that definitely explained a lot. Bruno was caught eyeballing his wife and was screwing his daughter…no wonder Leo gave him the evil eye sometimes. The Chief of Staff had no right to interfere in the activities of grownups. He felt if Margaret ever had to choose, she would pick Leo. History proved that so. Oh well, that would be better for her.

“Tell me what is on your mind.” Margaret said.

“Why?”

“Because I asked you.”

“I'm thinking about kissing you. I'm thinking about taking off your clothes and making love to you.”

“Outside? No way.”

“You’ve never…?”

“No, and you are lying.”

“About what? I don’t lie to you Margaret so that is something you never have to worry about.”

“OK, so I'm sure you're thinking about sex. You probably always are somewhere in there. That’s not foremost on your mind. What is?”

She sat up Indian style and looked at him. She looked pretty in her black and red checked pants and red v-neck shirt. He loved her eyes, though Bruno felt most of the time she could see right through him. Margaret was a lot of things but stupid was definitely not one of them. Dangerous was though, and the wily political strategist had yet to figure out how much so.

“There is no one around for miles.” He reasoned. “The only person who will see you is me.”

Smiling, Margaret crawled over to him. She did not stop until she was close their noses nearly touched.

“What is really on your mind?”

Bruno kissed her nose.

“I am sick to death of the bickering and the bullshit. They're making it about them with it’s about the country. They're not listening to me because the sounds of their wounded hearts are beating in their ears. You know he won't issue an apology. Leo and Toby won't even discuss it. How do you feel, knowing you’ve been lied to?”

“I would definitely prefer not to talk about that.”

“We don’t have to talk at all.” He pulled her onto his lap.

Margaret relished his kisses and his touch. She still did not intend to get naked outside. For a fleeting moment she regretted not wearing a skirt. She could feel how hard the kisses and touches made Bruno.

“We should probably get back.” She said.

“What? An hour has not transpired.”

“Time flies when you're having fun Mr. Gianelli. You have to go back to the farm and rally the troops. Be the guy you always are…they will listen.”

She stood up, collecting all their trash. Bruno did the same. He brushed off his pants and folded the blanket.

“Hey Bruno, no lies right?”

“Never.”

“Are you attracted to CJ?” Margaret asked.

“Everyone is attracted to CJ; she is a great woman. She is also very married and I am never, ever going there. Single women are enough of a handful.”

“Oh wow, you are so sweet.”

He laughed, throwing everything in the back of the car.

“I can be sometimes you know; sweet. It’s a side of me not often revealed but definitely a sight to behold.” He turned the car around, heading back to the road.

“Good things come to those who wait, or so my mother used to say.”

“My mother always says everything I want is in front of me but I refuse to see.” Bruno replied.

“Mothers are smart people.”

Bruno just smiled, glancing at her before focusing on the road. Who knew hell had such an idyllic backdrop? This campaign would most likely drive him insane. Maybe the redheaded girl was the antidote. This time would not last forever but Bruno feared that if Margaret got under his skin he would need an antidote for her. These things always happened when they were the last thing he needed.

***


End file.
